dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest/Notes
WARNING: SPOILERS ABOUND You have been warned. ---- World *TIMELINE: Unknown Rule/Chaos (Ancient History) BYG, Rule of the Forgotten Caliphate (Antiquity) BYG-200 BYG, Wars of the Faith (Middle Ages) BYG-0 YG, Rule of the Holy Empire (Classic History) YG-12XX YG, Fall of the Holy Empire (Modern History) - 15XX YG. *CALENDAR: Different for Church and Brotherhood. :*Church = 15XX of the Years of God (YG). The Eastern world follows this as well. ::*Twelve months for each Aspect. ::*0 YG was the date that the Holy Empire was first risen by High Confessor Revulcia. Anytime before that is denoted by negative Before Years of God (BYG); that is, 4 BYG would be 4 years before the rise of the Holy Empire. :*Brotherhood = 3XX of the Natural Calendar (NC). ::*Twelve months for phases of the moons (Isthius and Ryeara). First 2 months of Isthius (winter), next 4 months of both moons (spring), next 2 months of Ryeara (summer), next 4 months of no moon (fall). Characters RETROACTIVE FIXES/EDITS FOR FIRST BOOK *OAVYCE and VICTOR seem to actually be pretty good. Maybe flesh out Oavyce's entourage. *MEAGAN needs to be differentiated more. Make it more clear that she isn't a noble - dialect, uncouth actions, etc. Not possible to retroactively make her the flirtacious person she is in DCI, not with all dis #CRONOTRAUMA, but keep that in mind. *KALI - Complete overhaul. Manipulation and stuff works, but work on that Mari II chapter interaction. Revisit her origin and relationship to family. Fix history of her clan - all Divas can use dark magic / sing, just to a much lesser extent, and only 3 main hers so far. Make her magic progression more subtle. Fall in love much less easily. *SWORDBORN - Maybe dial back on the action in SB I. Also, if he's a legend, people should talk about him outside of his own chapter. *SUZURI - Make her more subtle, more in control of her emotions. Less tsun, more dere. Less angry, more in control. Fix fight scene in Suzuri II. *TIDRICUS - Needs to interact with Victor more. Maybe more clever. *MARI - Make "Mari" more visible? Not sure how to go about this. Also, show her actually doing things she likes - practicing with weapons, forging things, speaking with other people about business, making money, etc. *TOUGA - (sorry yuany but he isnt getting cut lmfao) - Think about the quote on his page. Make him less cartoony, more raw. Also somewhat likable, pls. *LEOS - More consistency. Now that you know where he's going as a character, hint and work on that from the very beginning. The humor is good so far, though. *KOREM - Remember: the spirituality and zeal make things easier for him, not harder. It is his refuge, not his burden. *ZHANAR - Show more that she is educated and has benefited as a person from what she did in life. Maybe more insight on her personal life, give her more time with Lancester before he dies. *EMILE - Can't actually beat Ditween with magic. He sucks at it, gg. Plot MISCELLANEOUS EDITS / RETCONS *It's illegal for everyone to wear armor. *Make rifles a specialty of the Crescent Moon clan. This means Leos is seen as extra weird (and extra useful). *Talk about rivers / villages more! *Try to flesh out minor characters and the culture. Had a very good start but this went downhill as plot became more prominent. *Also, economy things! Each region has an industry: Zeltuss / northern Ordell has steel (but what makes Zeltussi steel so distinctive? it's namedropped often, give it a characteristic), etc. Maybe match this with the climates of regions. *Add: Noble drapes, sandclocks, moonmonths, Judge court, more magic talk *Make it more clear how outlawed Dyodeka / armor / magic is. *NAME CHANGES: **Deluria -> ?? I get Deluria and Dystil confused, and I wrote the damn thing. Give it some name that seems to match Ordell better. **Characters!! Especially minor ones! Come up with name conventions that differ for each region, or even some common / repeating names. :*DORTER: -ius, -or, -us, -ain, -ron, lots of V and T. :*ORDELL: -ahj, -uuj, lots of double lettering and J :*SIDORIUS: -eit, -oit, -eey or -eeya, lots of V :*ZELTUSS: -ome, -dre, lots of F and S :*KJDORIAH: -eius, -eer, lots of K and E :*GROLAND: Aztec inspired -oc, lots of Zs and Qs Misc *help 1 *help 2 *Series title = The Conquest Saga *Book 1 = THE SCOURGE OF WAR (Summer 2018) :*Binding details - 5.25 x 8". Likely > 400 pages. Possible design: Mostly gold cover with a commissioned front cover image, back cover & spine shows cover detail. All books can be gold, likely changes through volumes = heading font color (and cover image ofc). :*FONTS - Baskerville Old Face sz. 11 for Normal, Algerian for header 1 :*Pricing details - Likely > $7.00 a book. Unconfirmed. *Book 2 = THE VISAGE OF LAW